


My Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shugo Chara!
Genre: Child Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hears a story about guardian Angels. He is so enchanted with the idea that later that night in his cupboard he wishes  for his guardin Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own and I am looking for a beta reader.

     It was a cold December Morning, the first Saturday of the month. With only 18 days till Christmas the streets of London were bustling.People going to work, shopping or hanging out with friends. Everyone was excited for Christmas, all except for one little boy named Harry Potter.  
     Now Harry unlike other children his age was not looking forward to the holiday. You see Harry lived with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin. They were part of the Dursley family of which Harry most definitely did not belong. You see Petunia and Vernon Dursley prided themselves to be normal and to them Harry was not.  
     To show Harry that they did not consider him family, they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Ever since he turned five this past summer they had him cook them Breakfast, lunch ( when not a school day) and dinner. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that "It was time to earn his keep and be grateful that we didn't drop you off at the orphanage."  
     And so Harry learned to cook and got beatings when he burned things. Today however he was out of the house. The Dursleys were supposed to go Christmas shopping but Uncle Vernon had to go to work today. Several orders of drills were defective and he had to sort out the mess. Mrs. Figg who was suppose to watch him had pneumonia and was in the Hospital. The Dursley's couldn't just leave a five year old alone in the house. Duddley, their son had been looking forward to this for an entire week.  
     So with a warning to Harry about not ruining the day for Duddley, Vernon dropped Harry, Aunt Petunia and Duddley off at Hamleys on his way to work. Hamleys was and old and respectable English toy store according to Uncle Vernon. All Duddley cared about was that it had five floors of toys to choose from.  
     "Stay close and don't touch anything.", said Aunt Petunia to Harry as she lead them into the store.  
Harry looked around in awe, it was even bigger than he imagined.  
     "Close you mouth boy. You are causing a scene." , said Aunt Petunia as she grabbed his arm, pulling him deeper into the store.  
     There was a sign on the second floor saying they had story time. Aunt Petunia lead them to the area where it was beening held. As she walked over to it she said to Duddley, "I'm going to see if they can watch the freak while we get your toys. Can you be quiet while mummy asks?" Duddley nodded and was distracted by the stores wonderful decorations.  
     She grabbed the attention of one of the works and asked in a voice to low for Duddley to hear, "Can I leave my nephew here, my son and I are shopping for his gifts for Christmas and we want them to be a surprise.", as she gestured to Harry. This of course was a lie, last Christmas they gave him a pair of Uncle Vernon old wore out socks as a gift.  
     "Of course.", said the lady to Aunt Petunia. Then she nealt down in front of Harry and said, " Hello my name is Angel. What is your name?"  
     Harry waited until Aunt Petunia nodded at him to answer, "I'm Harry Potter ma'am."  
     "Please don't call me ma'am. You can call me Angel or Ms. Angel if you want to.", said Angel.  
     "Yes Ms. Angel. ", said Harry.  
     Angel then got up from the floor and said to Aunt Petunia, "Such a polite nephew you have."  
     "Thank you.", she said to Angel. Then to Harry she said, " Behave we should be back in two hours three if the lines are long.", with that she and Duddley disappeared into the crowd.  
     Angel then grabbed his hand and lead him to the pillows they set out for the children to sit on.


End file.
